(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-handled tool for use with an implement attached on one end thereof and, more particularly, to a tool, such as a shovel, with a mid-positioned handle with the optional inclusion of a foot step above the tool end.
(2) Description of Related Art
The home, garden, and construction markets need ergonomically designed tools that maximize the strength of the user. Current tools do not have a handle on the shaft that allows maximization of the strength of the user. In addition, any prior attempts to make two-handled tools have not successfully created an efficient design.
A traditional tool, such as but not limited to a shovel, uses a straight shaft with one handle at the end. The user is forced to use the shaft as a second handle, which results in loss of leverage. This is especially true when the user is digging a hole or moving a material to one side. Since the shaft is straight, there is a loss of leverage when moving the material to one side or the other.
Moreover, current tools, not limited to shovels, have a footstep that is used to exert greater digging force. However, the footstep is located off-center and the users lose force by having to place their foot on the side of the shovelhead while digging. As such, not only can this result in an undesirably shaped hole but there is also potentially wasted energy.
Thus, a continuing need exists for an improved design for home, garden, and construction tools with a shaft handle to maximize leverage and strength application of the user while using the shovel.